


Diverbio al Diogene Club.

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John si vendica, Other, la verità viene a galla, mycroft da spiegazioni, mycroft prende un pugno, mycroft si confronta con John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Dopo la messinscena della morte di Sherlock, John incontra Mycroft al Diogene Club. Vuole una spiegazione del suo strano comportamento e John perde la pazienza..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Diverbio al Diogene Club.

Mycroft entrò nel Diogene club con passo deciso accompagnandosi col fidato ombrello.  
Indossava un impeccabile abito blu con cravatta a righe, bloccata da un elegante fermacravatta dorato.  
La catena lucente dell’orologio dondolava a ogni passo, adornava il gilet abbottonato con cura.  
Stringeva una ventiquattrore di pelle nera con le sue iniziali. Mycroft non lasciava niente al caso.  
Amava i particolari, lo rassicuravano. Il frequentare questo posto silenzioso lo appagava, lo fortificava.  
La solitudine era una compagna costante e lui non la respingeva, la blandiva e a volte la cercava fortemente.  
Raggiunse lo studio, vi entrò e richiuse la massiccia porta di legno. Le vecchie poltrone di cuoio erano lucide per il troppo uso ma erano un tutt’uno con l’enorme libreria che sembrava lì da secoli, perfettamente in ordine.  
Mycroft non avrebbe mai potuto stare in una stanza asimmetrica ogni cosa doveva avere un senso. Si verso del brandy e attese l’arrivo di John.

Sherlock era ufficialmente morto da sei mesi. Ne era convinto anche il buon dottor Watson.  
La farsa che avevano montato aveva funzionato. Che cosa assurda! Come pensava che lui, Mycroft avrebbe potuto sopravvivere al dolore della perdita del fratello. Avrebbe rivoltato tutta l’Inghilterra per proteggerlo, usando tutto il suo potere. Mycroft aveva ideato con Sherlock la sua prematura dipartita, contro un Moriarty accanito e spietato. Avevano considerato altre soluzione, ma nessuna metteva al sicuro le persone a cui Sherlock teneva, soprattutto John. La parte più dolorosa, per Sherlock, era stata la decisione di tenerlo all’oscuro di tutto per non correre il rischio di perderlo.  
Doveva essere una messinscena perfetta. Se John ci avesse creduto, la morte di Sherlock sarebbe stata definitiva. Mycroft aveva fatto la sua parte recitando la figura del fratello delatore. Moriarty alla fine era stato beffato.  
Gli era costato molto quello sì, l’allontanamento di Sherlock per parecchio tempo per smantellare l’organizzazione di Moriarty, già di per sé pericolosa. Ma Mycroft era sempre, maniacalmente, costantemente informato dei movimenti di Sherlock.  
Monitorava la vita dei genitori, che sapevano della finta uscita di scena del figlio più giovane. Sherlock aveva insistito tanto. Pensava fosse un dolore troppo grande per loro, così Mycroft aveva accettato.  
Ma John no, lui aveva subito la perdita più grande. Il distacco dal suo migliore, sociopatico amico. Mycroft aveva evitato a lungo di incontrarlo, era incapace di mostrare un finto dolore che non provava, temeva di insospettirlo.  
Mycroft si sentì in colpa, si passò una mano nervosa sul volto. Mentre con l’altra stringeva forte il bicchiere. Eppure sapeva che John era stato in pericolo, tutto sommato era stata la scelta più razionale.  
Non sapeva perché John volesse vederlo dopo tutti quei mesi. L’aveva discretamente sorvegliato, come aveva promesso a Sherlock. Sapeva che frequentava una persona. Una donna che faceva l’infermiera presso il suo studio medico e la storia sembrava funzionare. Insomma mostrava di aver superato almeno in parte la perdita di Sherlock.  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dai passi che arrivavano dal corridoio. Era John, bussò con la solita irruenza ed entrò. Non era cambiato il buon dottore, ma si era fatto crescere i baffi. Non sarebbero piaciuti a Sherlock, considerò divertito Mycroft che appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino. John si sedette di fronte a lui nella lucida poltrona di pelle.  
“Mycroft, quanto tempo, non ci siamo più visti dopo che Sherlock, beh insomma.” cominciò John.  
“È Morto? Tutti muoiono John, bisogna accettare la condizione umana.” Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia cercando di dissimulare al meglio.  
“Detto da te Mycroft, che di umano hai poco. Era tuo fratello dopotutto e mi sembra di non osservare un minimo di dispiacere, in te.” John si avvicinò rabbioso a Mycroft. “Cosa ti prende, lo seguivi giorno e notte, mi raccomandavi di sorvegliarlo e adesso ti trovo qui indifferente e pure sereno. Non che mi aspettassi di trovarti disperato ma almeno un minimo di dispiacere. Non è da te Mycroft, ce qualcosa che mi infastidisce.”  
“Perché non dimostro il mio dolore in modo teatrale, non vuol dire che non amassi mio fratello”  
Mycroft era in difficoltà perché non gli riusciva di mentire a John dimostrando un dolore che non aveva poiché Sherlock era vivo. Così evitava di guardare John negli occhi temendo che leggesse il suo imbarazzo. Decise di alzarsi e cambiare visuale. Ma John aveva notato che Mycroft sembrava a disagio e lo seguì, piazzandosi davanti a lui.  
“Tu mio caro Mycroft Holmes, stai giocando con John Watson, che ti conosce da un po'. Tu mi stai mentendo, tu nascondi qualcosa che non riesci a mascherare. È da tanto che ci penso. Non eri al funerale, né al cimitero, né mai sei venuto a Baker Street. Non hai cercato conforto con le persone che erano care a tuo fratello.” John era furente, stava perdendo la pazienza.  
Mycroft si allontanò indietreggiando, prendendo tempo e finalmente lo fissò negli occhi. Era sconfortato di non essere riuscito a convincere John della fine prematura di Sherlock e decise che forse la sincerità se la meritava, quell’uomo così determinato che nemmeno davanti al corpo steso sul marciapiede insanguinato, sembra più credere.  
“Vuoi colpirmi John? potrei anche lasciartelo fare, visto quello che ti abbiamo combinato”. Mycroft stavolta aveva deciso di dirgli la verità sapendo di subirne le conseguenze. E si preparò.  
“È vivo” disse alla fine. “Sherlock è vivo. Hai ragione John sono un pessimo attore, per quello ho cercato di non incontrarti mai.” A quelle parole John reagì con rabbia.  
Mycroft fu colpito da un pugno diretto al volto che lo fece barcollare fino alla libreria. Gli sanguinava il labbro, ma non accennò a nessuna reazione, aveva lasciato perfino il suo amato ombrello da difesa appoggiato alla poltrona. Se lo aspettava e John aveva ragione. Ora si sarebbe calmato e avrebbe potuto spiegargli tutto.  
John si pentì immediatamente della sua impulsività, vedeva Mycroft subire la sua violenza rassegnato, e sembrava capire il suo stato d’animo. Ma John non si scusò. Lo incalzò subito  
“Perché mi avete mentito, hai idea di quello che ho passato in questi mesi. Perché non dirmelo. Alla fine non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che l’artefice sai stato tu, conoscendoti.” John era pericolosamente vicino a Mycroft che non indietreggiò. Resse lo sguardo e cominciò a parlare con calma.  
“Sai che Moriarty voleva bruciare la vita di Sherlock. Cosi gli proposi un’uscita di scena che avrebbe messo tutto a posto. La sua morte. Sherlock sapeva che non aveva alternative così inscenammo tutta una serie di fatti che avrebbero portato alla conclusione che hai visto. Moriarty minacciava la tua vita, aveva piazzato tiratori sul palazzo. Se Sherlock non si fosse buttato tu saresti morto, tutti quelli che gli erano cari sarebbero stati colpiti. Inscenammo così quello che hai visto Sherlock doveva morire per salvare voi. E la condanna fu il silenzio. Una colossale bugia. Spero che potrai capire che lo ha fatto per proteggerti. Poi è partito sotto copertura per l’Europa a smantellare l’organizzazione di Moriarty ed è lì che si trova”. Mycroft chinò il capo silenzioso, mentre una piccola goccia di sangue gli macchiò la camicia bianca.  
John si sentiva vinto, messo all’angolo. Si fermò esitante per pochi attimi. Poi prese il fazzoletto e lo porse a Mycroft che si tamponò il labbro ferito. Si girò andò al tavolo, versò del brandy per tutti due e glielo portò. “Mi dispiace di averti colpito, però te lo meritavi. Sai essere esasperante te lo garantisco. Bevi adagio la ferita brucerà. E comunque avrei colpito anche Sherlock, molto di più.” John sembrava aver ripreso il controllo.

  
Mycroft si sentì leggero benché gli dolesse il labbro, pensò che ne era valsa la pena. Avrebbe avvertito Sherlock, che John sapeva la verità. Era sicuro che sarebbe stato contento. Mycroft si ricompose senza fretta, cercò di nascondere la macchia di sangue sotto la cravatta. Smisero di affrontarsi e uscirono insieme dallo studio in silenzio, camminando vicini. Mentre una nuova consapevolezza avvolgeva John. Avrebbe rivisto Sherlock quando sarebbe tornato. Probabilmente avrebbe preso a pugni anche lui. Ma era molto meglio che pensarlo morto.


End file.
